Too Beautiful
by Lexie Jayne
Summary: Zack falls for Jondy, convincing himself that she's too good for him.


**Title:** Too Beautiful

**Author:** Lexie Jayne

**Feedback:** is beloved.

**Pairing:** Jondy/Zack

**Word Count:** 1 713

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** Romance, Drama.

**Summary:** Zack falls for Jondy, convincing himself that she's too good for him.

**Notes:** As of November 18, the content of this fic has been altered to comply with TOS, and my own change of alias. If you would like to read the original version – and I highly recommend it - of this fic, please visit Written- Word. Org.

Inspired by 'Too Beautiful' by Emmanuel Carella.

**Spoilers:** Season 1 and 2.

**Warnings:** None.

**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel belongs to James Cameron, and I make no profit from this fan-based venture.

* * *

She's gorgeous. Her light brown hair loose, fly away hair. Her blue eyes are wide, yet almond shaped, which makes her look quite unique. She's outstanding to look at. I can't take my eyes off of her.

But she's Jondy. The beautiful, gentle eyes, the loose hair. . . The eyes are filled with a hard look. She's got one hand on her hip, the other is playing with the ends of her long hair. She's wearing khaki pants, combat boots and a tank top. She's glaring at me.

She looks pissed.

"Zack, you aren't bossing me around here," she says, in her half pissed, half teasing way. She then runs her fingers through her hair. It looks hopelessly tangled, but the silky strands slip past her fingers like liquid. "Max is in charge."

"I'm not bossing you around," I reply stiffly.

"You've got that look on your face. The I'm-about-to-start-bossing-Jondy-around Look. Trust me, Zack, I know it well."

I chuckle. She's right. I was moving her around a lot. I yelled at her a lot. And I slapped her more times than I can recall.

I bet Jondy could remember every single incident, though. She's one of those sort of people. She's forgiven you, but she still drags up the incident whenever called for.

The first summer we've all been in Terminal City. Seattle residents always flee at this time of year, so everyone here can let their guards down a little. I can't. The whole Adam deal was too much for me. I can't let my guard down with anyone.

There are my siblings playing soccer. I don't know how or where they got the ball. The dusty ground flies up in clouds. You can hardly tell who has the ball, the game is happening so fast.

Once upon a time I loved Max. I don't anymore. I don't even understand how I fell for her in the first place; maybe because I hadn't been able to track her down, I convinced myself I loved her, so when I did find her, I could give myself a legitimate reason for keeping close to her the whole time.

Yeah, in theory that worked. I don't know.

Jondy is tripped by Krit and they tumble into the dirt together, a playful fight going on there, the game continuing around them.

The air is sticky, heavy with heat and I watch her every movement from my perch on some old crates. Laughing, throwing her head back, grinning. Her hair flying free. The cloudy effect over her clothes from the dust and dirt. . . I'd love to kiss her. . .

Damnit, if any of the others caught me thinking like that, they'd laugh at me so much, I'd lose the respect I worked so hard for. I can imagine the responses now.

'Jondy?!'

'Okay, for you, Zack, maybe Max. Possibly even Brin. But Jondy?'

And her response. . .I can almost imagine her bursting into laughter and then realising I was serious. . . And Jondy can do so much better than me.

The heat is too much for us to stay out long, even in the early evening. We can deal, but if we have the option, we chose to be in front of Terminal City's only fan.

She flops down next to me, on the old couch, dusting herself off, wiping the dust off her face. Everyone else claim seats around the couch.

"Did I miss any?" Jondy looks at me. She's gotten most of the dust off, but I can't resist. Damnit, I'm a soldier, I should be able to resist a girl.

My hand runs gently over her face and our eyes lock for a second, but it feels like we hold each others' gaze for hours. She turns her head quickly, joining Zane and Krit's debate about whether green jello or blue jello has more chemicals in it.

Syl's leaning against Krit, Alec has his arms around Max, Zane and Brin are leaning against each other, Zane playing with Brin's hair.

Jondy's still arguing with Zane and Krit, flipping her hair back in a pointed movement. She's been flipping her hair since she grew it past her shoulders; when she was twelve, I think. I've seen the movement used so many times - when she's flirting, as a challenge, an annoyance.

It's late now. Maybe 3 a.m. We've crashed here, pretty much. It's too hot to try and sleep in the flats or wherever. The fan is here, as are most of the citizens of Terminal City.

I rub my eyes, suddenly realising that I've been asleep. We all are. There are other people around the hall, dozing, sleeping, reading or playing cards very quietly. I jump, almost suddenly.

Jondy's head is resting gently on my shoulder, her hair a curtain around her face. I never see her sleep, and I feel like I shouldn't be seeing her sleep now; sleeping is when her guard is let down.

I brush some of her hair from her face gently, half hoping she'll wake up.

She stirs a little, a nuzzles my shoulder. I want to put my arm around her, but I just can't bring myself to do it. She might take it as a friendly gesture, but it wouldn't be. . . The appeal of having my arm around her wins me over. I close my eyes, trying to settle enough to sleep again. God, she smells incredible.

---

Damn Logan. Damn him to hell. Or even better, Manticore. How does he do it? He had Max at his beck and call for two years. Max risked her life, got shot in the heart, went back to Manticore. Because of Logan.

Now Logan turns up in Terminal City - apparently his immune system can handle spending a few hours here or something. Jondy's all over him, hair flipping, big blue eyes and smiles.

I think it's the money. Or the fact he's paralysed - that exoskeleton thing doesn't make him any less of a cripple. Maybe girls just feel sorry for him, and show their sorrow by . . . offering him. . . favours. . . Looking at him like he some sort of God . . .

Damnit, I hate Logan Cale.

I slum by the doorway, glaring at Logan. Damnit, by the time he leaves, he will have arranged for Jondy to have freaking well moved in with him; Jondy doesn't have any virus holding her back and she's single.

Zane came up beside me. "Zack."

I grunted at him, focusing all my energy on glaring at Logan.

"If you don't talk to her," Zane said, clapping me on the shoulder, "she'll never know how you feel."

I turned around, to look at Zane, vaguely shocked, but Zane walked off to find Brin. I'm C.O, I'm not that transparent.

It's Logan's fault.

I need to go to the High Place; but it's too risky for Transgenics to leave Terminal City, even in the summer, even to go hang out at the Space Needle. So, the only alternative is the roof of one of the buildings that makes up Terminal City. All the buildings are easy to scale, but I didn't expect her to be up here.

Her hair is twisted up and held in place with a pencil. She's wearing sweatpants, a tiny tank top and one of Krit's shirts. Her feet are bare, and I see a butterfly tattooed on her ankle. She's reading - an old book she must have found lying around.

"You shouldn't be up here without shoes," I said.

She jumps a bit, looking up at me, wide eyed. "Damn, stop sneaking around, Zack."

I shrugged, sitting next to her. "You'll cut the soles of your feet on this roof; it's tin. The last thing we need is to use First Aid supplies up on preventable injuries."

She smiles. "I'll be fine, Zack. Thank you for worrying."

"Someone has to," I reply gruffly. Her head rests on my shoulder and the gesture is more affectionate than brotherly. I stroke her hair gently. She's got all the advantages over me and I hate it. It's been years since anyone caught me out like this and I hate that it's not only a girl, but it's _Jondy_.

"I'm scared, Zack," she said softly. "Where is all this transgenic stuff going to go? We escaped so we could have a future and once again, we've been imprisoned because of who we are. . ."

"I promise you'll have a future, Jon," I say. "You'll get out of this, fall in love, have a glittering career and have children. I want you to have that."

"Who would fall in love with me?" Jondy sighed. "I'm nothing but a human-cat-freak."

"Everyone falls in love with you, Jon," I said. "You'll find some guy with lots of money, who can give you all that white picket fence crap."

Jondy straightened. "An Ordinary?" she said, turning around to look at me. "You want me to end up with an Ordinary?"

"I'd like to get you away from all of this," I motion out to the view of Terminal City. "You deserve better."

Jondy smiled, ducking her head. "What. . . If the guy I liked was a part of this - and I mean, he was a major part in all of this - would you be too mad?"

I shook my head. "I'd like you to leave this behind you, Jon. No guy can be worth it."

She looked at me, her cheeks flushed a little. "You are, Zack."

* * *


End file.
